


Five Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone was born with a timer that counted down the time until they died.AKA sad Lams
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Five Minutes

Everyone was born with a timer that counted down the time until they died. John Laurens never looked at his timer- he didn’t want to know when he was going to die. He was scared that he would only have a few seconds left, and even though it was impractical, that he lived past his time. So he had his parents cover the timer with tape as soon as he could.

When he was in tenth grade, he met Alexander and instantly fell in love. Three years later they started dating.

Almost every day, John helped people that were in need. It was routine. Until the shooting.

“Come out,” John whispered to a young girl that was hiding in her room. Her dad was abusive, and an alcoholic. At the time, he was at a bar.

“I won’t hurt you. I’m gonna help, ok?” John continued to whisper encouragingly to the little girl, who slowly came out of hiding.

“What are you doing with my daughter?” a booming voice asked. John looked up to see the girl’s father in the doorway, glaring at him. Instantly, John saw why the girl didn’t want to come out- she didn’t want to see the man.

“I am saving her,” John proclaimed, his voice shaking. “And you can’t stop me.”

“Oh, yeah?” the man taunted. He pulled out a small gun and, before John could react, pulled the trigger.

John fell, his chest burning. The young girl ran, desperately trying to get away from her father. Her father went after her, and John took the opportunity to escape. Every step hurt him, but he kept walking to the door, thinking of Alex to convince himself to keep moving.

When he was outside, he collapsed on the ground and pulled off the tape for the first time. 

Five minutes. He had five minutes left to live. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, but not for himself. He was crying for Alex. He had to hear Alex’s voice, one more time.

John’s hands trembled as he pulled out his phone, and barely managed to click on Alex’s name.

Please pick up, he thought, please please please pick up.

“Yeah? Are you ok, John?” Alex asked. 

John coughed, crying even more now. “Hey, Alex….”

“What’s wrong? You sound terrible.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Just wanted to say hi.”

“Ok… hi. Can I go back to work?”

“No, you work too much.” John checked his timer again. “Talk to me for four minutes, ok?”

“Ok, ok, fine. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, I dunno… you have a lot of time left on your timer, yeah?”

“Yeah. I thought you didn’t like to talk about that, though,” Alex said.

John managed to laugh. “Yeah, I don’t. Just want to make sure I’m not losing you anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll always be here for you, even if my timer says otherwise.”

“You know that I love you, right?”

“I love you too, John.”

“Ok, you can go back to work… but don’t work too hard, ok? Take care of yourself, and always know that I love you. I will always love you.”

“You’re… you’re talking like I’ll never see you again. Are you sure that everything is ok?” Alex asked, sounding scared.

“I’m sorry,” John whispered, and he could feel his life fluttering away. He dropped his phone, and the pain disappeared into eerie silence.

“John? John! Where are you? I can help! Please, John, answer me….” Alex gave up, and his phone dropped from his hands. “I love you,” he murmured. “I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this.


End file.
